An Epic Tale
by Leshaya
Summary: As Nulla walked away from Sarah and the Drover, chances are taken, and hearts are mended. Nothing, and yet everything lasts forever. They are writing their own story together, and what an epic tale of love, and happiness it will be. Please R&R One-Shot


Sarah watched proudly as Nulla walked away, across the Australian plains. Feeling strong arms wrap around her, and pull her against a solid chest, she smiles. As the warm Australian sun shines down on then, she turns around and faces the drover and he smiles at her.

"So Mrs. Boss, what would you say if I told you I loved you?" He whispered into her ear. The drover could feel tiny wisps of her hair tickle his jaw, like a reassuring pass of her hand over his heart. Feeling the rough cloth of her clothes against his bare arm still thrilled him. He was completely and utterly in love with this woman, and he couldn't deny it any more. How many lessons does one man need to learn in his life. He was wrong to leave her before, and he damn well recognized that now. His chest still ached with the thought of losing her, he couldn't bear it. Looking down into her sparkling blue eyes, he was finally at peace.

Sarah felt her heart beat speed up as she pressed against her drover. Here was the one man who completed her, challenged her, and loved her. She was sad to see her son leave, but she knew he would come back to her. Their lives were intertwined by destiny and love. There would be no loss between them, and that made her happy. She was finally at peace, and was who she had always know she could be. This man had awakened her inner desires, and set free her restless spirit onto a path of adventure, love and challenge. And Sarah loved him all the more for it.

"If you told me that you loved me." she whispered in a breathy english accent, " I would have to tell you that I love you as well. More than I could ever imagine."

"How 'bout you and I head on over back to our home. We got some plans to be making, because I want the whole deal, and nuthin but ya hear." Sarah laughed and leaned up to press a kiss to his lips. Pulling away, she linked her hands behind his neck and grinned.

"Is that right drover? And who are you to be makin such demands of me I wonder?" she teased. He let loose a deep laugh and scooped her up into his arms twirling her around and making her giggle and scream. With a twinkle in his eye, he slowed, breathing faster and leaning towards her neck. Feeling his lips against her soft skin, she sighed, and tilted her head so he could have better access. She knew, that he knew, that her neck was a weak spot. The gentle run of his beard awakened her desire, as his hands slowly let her down to the ground, sliding along his body. Pulling away from her, the Drover grabbed both of her hands and pulled them to his lips. Gently kissing each finger, and easing up to the palm of her hand he paused. Brown eyes locked with blue as he slowly lowered himself on one knee. Sarah couldn't believe what was happening. Heart pounding she tried to remember to breath, but the look in his soft brown eyes took her breath away.

"Sarah, I believe that I have loved you since the moment you accused me of 'wanting to have it on with you' on our way to Far Away Downs. You have this spark for life, and you have taught me to live again. Once, a long time ago, I wanted nothing in life. No home, no possessions, nothing to hold me down. I was running scared of ever losing my heart again. And then, you came into my life like a whirlwind. You challenged me, and forced me to stop running. And I don't regret it for one minute Sarah. You are my better half, and I want to have a life with you. Heck, we could fill the whole ranch with as many half blood children as you want. We could have a family Sarah, and maybe get another dog. We could build up Far Away Downs, just like you wanted to. We could make love every morning, and I could hold you while you sleep. We could have it all, everything we have ever wanted. I want to be there with you Sarah, side by side for as long as you'll have me. Will you marry me?" The drover paused and searched her face. This was the hardest thing he had ever done, but he knew it would be worth it. He had to have this woman, to love and cherish for the rest of his life. Heart pounding rapidly, he watched as a huge smile bloomed off of her lips, and relaxed a little bit.

Sarah had never felt such a rush of emotion before, and couldn't help but smile. Here was her man, pledging love to her like never before. She had not even thought him capable of the romantic things he has spoken, but knew that she loved this side of him just as she loved the others. Seeing him anxiously waiting for her response she realized she hadn't given him her answer. She had been to busy dreaming, and feeling, to realize that she had to say yes out loud, as loud as her heart was shouting. Dropping to her knees, and throwing her arms around his neck she kissed the drover, before releasing him and laughing.

"Of course I will marry you! I love you, forever and always. You are my best friend, my lover, and soon you will be my husband" Sarah felt complete for the first time in her life. Everything was working out as she had dreamed, and she had gotten more than she had ever had the guts to imagine.

"I can't wait to tell Nulla. He will be so pleased for us. I wonder when he will come back home to us?" She said, leaning against his chest and listening to his heart beat.

"He'll come home when he is ready. He is growing fast, and after this he will be a young man. I am very proud of him. He is our son Sarah, he will never be gone from us" He reassured her. This woman, was to be his wife, and together they could raise as many children as they wanted. Though they could never have any children together, he knew that it didn't really matter in the end. They had a love strong enough to share with as many children as they could.

"I love you drover"

"And I you Sarah. Forever" He whispered, before leaning forward and pulling her to the ground. Holding himself slightly above her, he leaned and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, sighing in contentment as she slowly rubbed up his shoulders and down his chest. Sarah bucked her hips slightly against him and almost giggled at his reaction. This was their story. And by god were they going to write an epic tale!

The End


End file.
